Number 39: the perfect human R
by azure knight
Summary: Back again!!(yaoi: SxS). In a near future, scientists made experiments to genetically modify humans for military proposes, but the only succeeded experiment, the number 39 disappeared mysteriously. Specia
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. Don't sue.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (m/m relationships) R version.  
  
A/N: My second shot in the world of fanfiction. Again an AU fic, this time in a future stance. I just got this idea while reading a sci-fi book. Hope you'll like it.  
  
Summary: (yaoi: SxS) In a near future, scientists made experiments to genetically modify humans for military proposes, but the only succeeded experiment, the number 39 disappeared mysteriously. Special Military forces are to find that perfect human.  
  
Number 39: The perfect human.  
  
By Azure Knight  
  
Prologue [seventeen years ago]  
  
A dark haired man looked at the beautiful child in his arms. No matter what they told him, that boy was his son. The five weeks child clutched some of his hair into his little fist, smiling and lighting his big blue eyes. He was an adorable and perfect baby. He just couldn't let the boy stay in that laboratory to be examined and studied, passing through every kind of experiences and be trained to be a deadly weapon. He had to save him. And there he was, in front of Edea's Kramer orphanage. He would leave the boy there. There he would have someone to look after him. It wasn't a family but it was definitely better than living in a laboratory stared by everyone as some rare animal.  
  
He positioned the basket on the floor in front of the orphanage's door and the baby in it, covering the baby with warm blue covers that matched the baby's eyes. Those eyes were now closed because the baby had fallen asleep in the covers. The man kissed his sweet cheek and forehead and crying whispered his love to the baby. Then he knocked the door and ran away hiding. He couldn't be recognized.  
  
Edea Kramer opened the door, thinking what did someone wanted at those late hours. Then she saw a basket in the degrees of the door. Inside was a beautiful baby. She took the sleeping baby in her arms. A small paper fell. It said in hurried lettering: *take good care of him for me, please*. When she looked around, she saw no one.  
  
She entered the house placing the baby in his basket and leaving the rain that was pouring outside. Already inside, near the fire, she examined the basket, which also contained a heavy brown sac. Inside were many black diamonds to pay for the child's acceptance and education. 'They worth a fortune', Edea thought. This kept her thinking why they had abandoned the beautiful baby, then. Looking at the boy again she kissed his porcelain features only then noticing something on his shoulder. His clothes had slipped from the baby's little harm reveling two huge numbers tattooed or burned in the baby flesh: 39. She didn't know what they meant so she didn't cared about them.  
  
Outside, the dark haired man smiled sadly as the door closed. 'Here,' he thought ' he will be safe'. Then he disappeared into the darkness of the night.  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Well, what do you think? Not much yet, but I should update very soon. Stay tuned.  
  
Any guesses to whom is the perfect human, already?  
  
Azure. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. Don't sue.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (m/m relationships) R version.  
  
Summary: 1st chapter up (yaoi: SxS). In a near future, scientists made experiments to genetically modify humans for military proposes, but the only succeeded experiment, the number 39 disappeared mysteriously. Special Military forces are to find that perfect human.  
  
Number 39: The perfect human.  
  
By Azure Knight  
  
Chapter 1 [seventeen years after prologue: year 2026]  
  
[Nevada, D. Odine laboratory.]  
  
"How could this HAPPEN?!" D. Odine shouted to his assistant. "We had the top maximum security alarm to this experience, how could he escape?!"  
  
"Doctor, we had the strongest men supervising him and he killed as they were nothing but rats, we need to alert the population and the government. This experiment is dangerous!" the assistant begged to the Doctor.  
  
"No! That's the last thing we are doing. The government already suspended the funds to the SeeD project when we lost experiment 39 and this one was a baby. If they know we lost experiment 38 too after eighteen years of programming him to destruction, the actual president Loire is going to shut us down and kill all the other experiments. Then we can't even sell them to other countries. No! Alert them is not even an option."  
  
"But, doctor, 38 is dangerous. How are you going to control a monster that's running lose through the cities, without the president knowing? You know the press will be on the case. Sooner or later they'll know. One way or another."  
  
"No, if we turn their attentions to other experiment..."  
  
"You aren't thinking of..."  
  
"Exactly! We fool the government. We say that 39 is dangerous because he has grown up and any time 38 makes damage we put the guilt on 39. We just have to wait until 38 gets hungry to put our plan in action." D. Odine left the room laughing.  
  
The assistant only whispered "Dear Hyne..."  
  
ººººººººººººº  
  
[Washington, Pentagon]  
  
General Caraway was impatiently standing in the conferences' room waiting for the President Laguna and the doctor responsible for the project SeeD. D. Odine. By his side were already Marshal Kiros Seagil and General Ward.  
  
Finally, President Loire and Doctor Odine entered the room. Not wasting time the President initiated the reunion.  
  
"Please doctor, tell us what happened in that village in Nevada, near your laboratory." He asked.  
  
"Well, what happened is very simple. As you saw, the people who were killed presented marks of human teeth in their flesh witch means that only a human could have ate their flesh." The doctor stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"That's why you're here. No human could have done that, so only those of your experiments could." Stated the black marshal. "Are you sure none of your failed specimens escaped your lab, doc.?" he asked, suspicious.  
  
The doctor already expecting those attacks affirmed "Indeed. However you know as much as I do that since our funds have been cut we could not continue with the research, only taking care of the ancient failures, as you named them. I assure you that none of those 38 experiments escaped our lab. Therefore, only one is running loose through the world."  
  
The president stood alert immediately "you think that the baby..."  
  
"You have to see, mister president that the baby has grown up..." doctor Odine said.  
  
"But the baby was a perfect human, he did not have an scaled member, as stayed proved in the corpses autopsy, he had." Kiros intervened.  
  
"We cannot exclude the hypothesis of mutations or regressions. He did have reptile genes in his DNA. I'll have to remember you that we could not had the chance of studying his development. I did insist to continue the searches seventeen years ago but president Loire, still a Senator in the time, was against." The doctor replied.  
  
President Laguna stayed very quiet with a sad expression. Kiros, always his 'friend' changed the subject. "And why near your lab, a strange coincidence, don't you think?"  
  
"Marshal Kiros, everybody knows you never agreed with my experiments. But I assure you that that is just a coincidence, no need to worry. I have full control of my lab. If you have doubts you can investigate on your own." Of course Doctor Odine knew the members of the government. He had made sure all the clues of the 38 disappearance were erased, only his main assistant knew, the others, the 38 itself had killed them, for him.  
  
The black man glared at the doctor and made a mental note to do investigate. But for know, the priority was find and nullify the massacre's responsible.  
  
"Very well. What you say we do, doctor? Mobilize all our Army and Navy?"  
  
"No, Marshal, that would only frighten him and panic the population. I had already talked with the president and General Caraway. We decided it was best to mobilize a small force of exceptional men and women. All with different characteristics, so they can manage, working as a team, equalize the higher power and intelligence of my experiment."  
  
Then general Caraway took the word. "Yes, indeed. And I already took the liberty to pick them." Opening a blue book in front of him, the general took out 7 files and turned on the huge screen of the room. In the screen appeared a short blond with spiky hair, who didn't look he had more than seventeen years old.  
  
"This is Sergeant Zell Dincht. Nineteen years old. Specialist in all kind of martial arts, also very handy in electronics and practical intelligence. L. A. Police." President Laguna smiled amused and said "he looks like a punk!"  
  
The other men smiled and Caraway glared at him "It gets handy in the kind of crime he fights". Unfolding another file and switching the screen's image the General continued. Another blond appeared, this time a fine woman.  
  
"This is Quistis Trepe from the secret services. The second youngest person entering the secret services in twenty years. Specialized in all kind of weapon and also graduated in medicine and chemistry."  
  
Again the image changed and a longhaired man with a cowboy hat appeared. "This is Ranger Irvine Kinneas from Texas. Claimed as the best sniper and ladies' man of the country. Deals with every kind of fire material. Guns, grenades, you name it."  
  
The image changed once more and a cute girl with brown hair appeared. "Who's she, a schoolgirl? She can't fight my experiments!" said doctor Odine.  
  
"Don't let her appearance fool you doctor. Selphie Tilmit. NASA. She's one of the best scientists in there, one of the most intelligent people of the country. She's also specialized in throwing weapons."  
  
Another time the image changed showing now one man and a gray-haired woman. "These are lieutenant Raijin and Captain Fuujin, from the Air force. And this," the image changed for the last time showing a handsome blond, "is the commandant of all this team. Lieutenant-colonel Seifer Almasy. Specialized in all kind of white weapons, fire weapons and martial arts. Has good instincts and doesn't like to follow orders. He's also one of the best aircrafts pilots we have."  
  
"These are my suggestions." The others nodded agreeing with his proposal. General Caraway sighed relieved now that is job in this conference was done and they seemed to like it.  
  
"Great," said marshal Kiros "I'll notify them at once."  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
ºººººººººººº  
  
tbc  
  
A/N: To my reviewers:  
  
Redrum: SxS will appear very soon. Squall is the perfect human.  
  
Squall-sama: Yeah, adorable Squall. I want one too...but I wouldn't mind if he wasn't a baby ;p.  
  
Bloodstained Tears: Yes, Squall is the perfect human and Laguna is the long haired man. I would tell you in an email but I couldn't find yours.  
  
MistressCorruption: I will. Hope you like it!  
  
Thank you all. I'll do my best.  
  
This is supposed to be an action story with military forces and all that stuff. If I get wrong in some of the army patents or war aircrafts' names or genetically matters let me know and don't hit me too hard, I did a research but ...Another thing. I put names of real locations on it so it would look more real. I hope nobody minds. If you do, tell me so and I'll change them.  
  
Azure 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. Don't sue.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (m/m relationships) rated R however if you want the original story tell me and I'll e-mail it to you.  
  
Summary: 2nd chapter up (yaoi: SxS). In a near future, scientists made experiments to genetically modify humans for military proposes, but the only succeeded experiment, the number 39 disappeared mysteriously. Special Military forces are to find that perfect human.  
  
Number 39: The perfect human.  
  
By Azure Knight  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"This better be a catastrophe, General Caraway. I'm on leave in one day and I don't want to miss my son's third birthday. I've been on training for the last five months without going home or see my kid. I suppose you understand my motives, don't you, sir?" Seifer, Raijin and Fujin had been the first to arrive to the top-secret encounter because of that mysterious mission. And Seifer wasn't a little bit happy with this sudden calling. He knew he was one of the best pilots of the Air Force, but this was his sons' birthday and he wasn't about to break his promise to the kid. He'll be there tomorrow no matter what.  
  
"I'm afraid it is Lieutenant-colonel Seifer Almasy, though I clearly understand your motives. A son is a son." It hadn't been the General giving the answer. The person who did was behind him. When he turned around he was in the least surprised with the man.  
  
"Mister President?!" He said. Immediately after recognition, the three saluted. The president did the same and Raijin affirmed.  
  
"It's a honor to meet you, Mr. President, ya know?"  
  
"Yes. The pleasure is mutual, Lieutenant. I've heard many good things about you and your team, Lieutenant-colonel Almasy. Your references are very, very good. I'm afraid you're perfect for this mission and irreplaceable. But let's wait for the others. They won't be long."  
  
A few minutes passed and Seifer questioned himself about the type of mission to have the president himself into it. He wondered even more when he saw the type of people he was working with when they arrived. The first was Quistis Trepe. He knew her because she was well known inside the secret services and he had worked with her in his last mission there before giving up and joining solely the Air force. She also recognized him because she complimented him. After Quistis a short girl with flipped brown hair entered smiling and giggling. She had the NASA insignia in her suitcase that probably contained some kind of electronic staff in it. Possibly a computer. The only thing he didn't understand was how a schoolgirl with a sailor suit could be helpful in such an important mission. He saw that Fujin had the same suspicion. He was even more bewildered, however, when he saw the bouncing teenager following her. A complete punk. A Texas Ranger followed and sat in the middle of Quistis and Selphie what made the latter giggle even more. A little more time and he would start asking for phone numbers. However, when two doctors of some sort entered and the Marshal with the president started speaking the cowboy's attention focused solely in the mission. The others followed his example.  
  
"Okay. First let's introduce you all" said Marshal Kiros "These," he said motioning to the doctors, "are Doctor Odine and his assistant Mathias Daniels. They are the actual responsible for the SeeD project and they will answer the questions about anything related to it."  
  
And immediately after the Marshal said that, Seifer knew he wouldn't like the mission a bit, especially because he didn't like D. Odine one bit, too. He had a feeling about that man that he didn't like at all. And trusting in his instincts had already saved his life in more than one occasion.  
  
But the Marshal continued, motioning to the spiky blond to get up. "Zell Dincht, L.A. Police. We count on your skills, Sergeant Dincht." The blond nodded and sat down again. Quistis got up. "Quistis Trepe, Secret Services. We're also counting on you." She sat and the cowboy stood. "Ranger Irvine Kinneas from Texas. Please don't mess too much with our girls, okay?" "Can't promise anything, Marshal." He answered. The boys smirked, Quistis snorted and Selphie giggled once more. Then she stood too and Irvine took the time to appreciate her backside so obviously that Quistis glared at him. He shrugged. "Selphie Tilmit, NASA. You brought your suitcase I see. Probably it will be helpful to locate him." It was now time for Raijin's and Fujin's presentation. "Lieutenant Raijin and Captain Fujin. Air Force. You two will be the ones responsible for the transports. Take care. They're not free." 'Which means,' Seifer thought 'that I'm doing field stuff. They don't want me for my recent job; they want me for my years in the Secret Services. Big fish. Really big fish, here.'  
  
"And finally your leader Lieutenant-colonel Seifer Almasy. Please try to make this a team, okay?" Seifer smirked "I'll do my best but I'm not exactly capable of miracles. Just to warn you." Quistis, Raijin and Fujin smiled. They knew him too well. "About the mission, Marshal..." Seifer asked now serious. He wanted this whole thing finished as fast as possible.  
  
"Right. This will be a little confusing, so please pay attention. Please D. Odine."  
  
"Thank you Marshal Kiros. Let's see. Twenty years ago a project was made with military proposes which had as main objective to create the ultimate human. A perfect one. You certainly know that the human race isn't the strongest or the fastest or the most dangerous in physical matters. As you also know humans are capable of logic and subjective reasoning, however this intelligence is passive of errors, what doesn't happen in machines. But as you also know machines have to be programmed and don't have initiative of their own. In a foreign situation, a situation not programmed, machines react according to certain standards, and sometimes not exactly the indicate ones. They don't have intuition or creativity. Now, picture a human with the strength and speed of the most strong and quick animals, able to have intuition, creativity and electronic intelligence. A person who can't be wrong and with an unlimited memory able to retain knowledge of absolutely everything, with capabilities of learn things in seconds. For example, imagine that a person enters a F18. Someone who doesn't have a clue how to operate it wouldn't know what to do. Not this human. This human in two minutes was capable of flying it as your best pilot if he was taught. Alone, it would take more time, but he would do it none less. Everyone following me?!"  
  
Everyone nodded gaping at the doctor, besides Laguna, Kiros and Caraway who already knew the story.  
  
"Good. The project is possible. Or better was. With genetic. It only takes right combinations of genes. We take a gene of strength of a bear, for example, and then we add it to the DNA of the human zygote. Then it's as simple as making an artificial insemination. We put the zygote back in the mother's uterus and the baby develops as a normal mammal. He is born and then we have a normal little baby. (1) But because the genes were badly chosen most of the times the humans weren't exactly...well... humans. They were... mutants."  
  
"Until seventeen years ago when the combination of genes was perfect, a perfect boy was born. I did the perfect human. However, the baby was stolen. The search was unfruitful and we lost the child's track. When that happened, the funds to my laboratory, to this project, SeeD, were cut and I couldn't continue my experiments. Also my assistant of the time, the supposed mother of the child died a few months after the boy was born with a disease brought by some replacing genes of the baby. She burned my notes of that experience too. Raine, her name, was probably the responsible for the disappearance of the boy."  
  
"He was stolen?" Zell asked.  
  
"Yes, Sergeant. Anyway, she had a boyfriend and supposedly he was the one who took 'their son', but I didn't know whom he was. I only wanted the fecundated ovule. The genes would be exchanged anyway. No need to know who the father was."  
  
"Yes. And what has that whole story to do with us?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Well. A few days ago a village was destroyed and the inhabitants killed as to feed something. According to my analysis, the way it was done, it could only be the result of that experience who due to mutations or regressions is equipped with a scaled member and a rest of a human figure. The canines must be also very developed."  
  
"Your mission," the Marshal said "is to stop the killing and nullify that experiment. You will recognize him also by a burning mark: 39, the number of the experiment. Beware, that person is very powerful, that's why the best were chosen. You. Any question?"  
  
"No!" said Seifer.  
  
"Great. Oh and because the nature of this mission his top secret and dangerous, you are to go home, make a will and then meet in two days in Salt Lake City. I repeat. This mission is top secret what means if anyone asks we deny it. You have the time and the place in those sheets that are being delivered to you. The rest will be said in two days. Get plenty of rest. You'll need it."  
  
Then everybody stood and started to leave the room. Of course they had no questions, they had no conscience of what they would be facing and they weren't very worried. They had faced the death before. Surprised with the mission, the situation, the monster, yes. But not very worried. Soon they would see that they had never, never faced something like this before. Then they would be worried and questioning how would they stay alive.  
  
Zell left mumbling something about 'they make the mistakes and we get to solve them. In the end they receive the glory and we stay undercover.'  
  
Glancing at the paper, Seifer wondered something. "D.Odine," he said. "I don't really understand. After all, if this is your perfect human we have to fight and probably kill, you didn't really made the perfect human, did you? So, why the enthusiasm you showed telling us about him? He is a failure as any other experiment."  
  
"I wasn't that excited, Lieutenant-Colonel. It's just these experiments are like my kids...and this one was lost." D. Odine said as a matter-of-factly. However, this explanation didn't convince nor Seifer nor Kiros. The latter was very suspicious of the doctor, when he saw that Seifer was too, he was even surer that Odine was hiding something. And damn if he wasn't going to find out what.  
  
ººººººººººº  
  
I arrived Chicago after lunch. My son was probably in the kindergarten so I stopped in my apartment first. I had only one day to pass with my son. Today was his third birthday and my mother certainly made him a party, so if I wanted to know where that was I better show up to pick him up in the crèche.  
  
The apartment was shining as always. My mother always took care of that. After Colby's mother died two years and half ago, my mother turned to be the only women in my house and so we moved here. That house harbored too many memories of Genevieve for me to continue there. During my training months in the Pacific my mother took care of Colby. She left him in the kindergarten and then went to her life. She was always into benefaction actions for everything. Not that's a bad thing, mind you. She liked to make people happy. During my supposed leave now, she was going on Missionary duty to Africa, what I thought was honorable. Though this was a bad time for me. I would have to find someone to look after Colby, when I went in my top-secret mission. I wanted someone I could trust, but who? Not some babysitter. Maybe one of his friends' house. It was for a week in maximum. The parents shouldn't mind. After all I would pay his expenses.  
  
I entered in my room as impeccable as always with that huge bed where I hardly slept even when staying in my apartment. I always slept with my son in his bed in his room.  
  
I took a shower and unpacked putting the dirty clothes in the laundry basket; my housekeeper would take care of that later. I dressed in dark jeans and a wine-colored sweatshirt with a single dark blue stripe. I grabbed my wallet, my Jeep keys and locked the door. I had a present to buy and a kid and a mother to pick.  
  
I arrived at my son's kindergarten 'Sunflowers' ten minutes before they close. I parked my green Jeep near the café-arcade in front of the kindergarten the other side of the street. I could see inside it various students, probably from the High School beside 'Sunflowers'. One of them grabbed my attention for the sheer beauty of his features. A brunet with no more than seventeen years old, drinking some orange juice and eating a toast. He was with another dark haired boy. I decided I could use some coffee myself and entered the place.  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
Seifer entered the café when the brunets he had seen were leaving. He sat down a bit disappointed and ordered a black coffee. The two boys passed the zebra crossing and stopped in front of the 'Sunflowers' probably waiting for some kid. A few seconds later the kids started to flow from the gates of the kindergarten to their waiters' arms. Only a little blond stood in front of the zebra crossing, looked to the beacons, looked at the both sides and stated walking through it alone, with his bag in back. Spotting him, his father paid the coffee and was leaving the café...  
  
"LOOK OUT!"  
  
It was then Seifer saw a red sports car running through the street towards his kid in the zebra crossing. The car braked but was running too fast and no way could he stop in time to not hit the kid. All happened too fast. A boy ran towards the kid who was frozen in place, grabbed him and jumped to the sidewalk with the little blond in his arms, not being hit by the car by mere milliseconds.  
  
Seifer ran to the boy crouched on the sidewalk while everybody applauded the boy's action. A police officer also ran to him trying to disperse the crowd forming while fuming because the car had ran away and he hadn't been able to see the plate number.  
  
The kid was crying in the boy's arms while the brunet tried to talk to him.  
  
"It's okay now. Say, what's your name?" the boy looked at the beautiful blue eyes of the stranger with his huge brown ones and stammered.  
  
"C.c.coby." It was then the boy saw a man who was the replica of the kid only his eyes were jade, crouching beside them.  
  
"Colby! Are you okay, little one?" The child looked at the man and jumped to his open arms.  
  
"Daddy!!" he squealed happily. Grabbing his father's neck he smiled at the man, the incident already forgotten. "Yo'e back!" The brunet smiled dusting his clothes, seeing an old women reach the man and kid, hugging and kissing them both. The officer turned to them apologizing for not getting the plate number so they could be indemnified.  
  
"Excuse me? I saw it." Said the brunet. Seifer looked for the first time to the boy's features. He almost laughed. It was the boy that picked his attention minutes before in the café.  
  
"Really?" asked the officer. "Then please come with me." Seifer stood sitting inside the café while the employee gave a glass of milk to Colby, waiting for the officer to release the boy. Meanwhile his mother looked at him with old, wise jade eyes. Her son was looking good now. Handsome as before his wife's death. He had passed through some rough times in the past, but now finally he had left that past and was starting to enjoy life again. She smiled. After two years and a half she was finally starting to see the happy Seifer she always knew. And that Seifer was staring strangely to the boy who had saved his son's life. She always knew his son wasn't exactly straight and that didn't shame her not even a little. Seifer was a perfect son, a perfect father and had an amazing career in the army. She was very proud of him. He was a respectful man. And even if he weren't, she would never condemn him for his sexual preferences. She hated every kind of discrimination. So she said.  
  
"Besides brave and correct, the boy is also very beautiful, isn't he? You always preferred brunets and brunettes, anyway."  
  
Seifer smiled admonishing "Mom... it isn't what you're thinking. You think I'm a pedophile? The boy's a teen."  
  
An eyebrow rose and a smirk appeared in Ruth's face. "Oh! Really? I don't think he's much younger than eighteen." Looking sideways to his mother Seifer spoke at his son. "Say Colby, why don't you go ask the nice boy if he wants to eat an ice cream with you."  
  
"A weally big one?" Colby said opening his little arms as far as they went.  
  
"Yeah! A biggggggg one!!" Colby giggled and went jumping to the boy who was now talking to his friend. They were preparing to leave with another kid at their feet. Colby stepped behind the boy and grabbing the boy's sleeve started pulling, talking to him. The two students started laughing.  
  
While seeing the scene through the glass of the window, Seifer smiled and then turning to his mother became suddenly serious.  
  
"When are you going?" he asked.  
  
"Tomorrow morning." His mother answered.  
  
"I'm going on a mission tomorrow afternoon." He turned to the window again not wanting to see her face. He already knew what she was going to say. But she didn't say anything.  
  
"It should only take a few days. You don't have to cancel your trip. I'll arrange someone to take care of the apartment and Colby."  
  
"I understand. As always is top secret isn't it?" His mother asked. Seifer smiled and nodded.  
  
"Have you made your will already?" she asked. Seifer smiled again. "He's done since the last time. It's in the bank." She patted his head. "I know."  
  
"So what do you pretend to give to the boy being dragged by your son?" she changed the subject. She didn't like this kind of missions and he knew it, but it was his job and she would have to deal with it. She even managed to smile at the brunet who was being dragged by the sleeve by Colby, with his suitcase in the other hand. The other boy was already gone. Seifer chuckled shaking his head and answered while the boy grabbed Colby so he could see the flavors.  
  
"Whatever he wants. They seem to like each other."  
  
"Yes, the boy's very nice and that's why he won't take your offer. How much do you want to bet?" she said.  
  
Meanwhile the boy and Colby were walking towards them, Colby with an ice cream almost as big as his face and the brunet smiling with a little one. They were both lapping at them happily.  
  
The boy sat at their table uncomfortably and the kid jumped to his father's lap almost letting the ice cream fall to the floor or all over him.  
  
"I'm Ruth, this is my son Seifer and my grandson Colby. And you?"  
  
"I'm Squall. I study in that High School." The boy answered.  
  
"Pleasure Squall. I wanted to thank you for what you did today. You saved my son's life. Ask whatever you want. Money, objects, cars... Anything." Seifer said opening his wallet. Squall's eyes grew wide and he said firmly.  
  
"No, mister. Please. You would do the same if in my situation. I don't want anything." Seifer looked at him in the eyes. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Seifer and if you continue I'm afraid I'll leave." Squall said grabbing his suitcase and standing from the chair.  
  
"No, no, please stay... I didn't mean to offend you."  
  
"Told you Seifer." Ruth said. "Say, Squall. How about a job? Could you use some extra cash? I don't know. Young people are always trying to get some to afford that computer they want to buy or that hi-fi, those kind of things. We could give you a few days' job. What do you say?" She asked.  
  
Squall looked suspiciously to them. "Doing what?" Seifer smiled.  
  
"Good idea mom. Well. My mother here is going on a trip and I have to be absent for a few days, a week, something like that." Colby interrupted Seifer.  
  
"Yo'e goin' away again?" he said pouting. "Its just a few days, sweetie. After that I'll stay with you for many, many months okay?" Colby continued sulking lapping at his ice cream at the same time.  
  
"Anyway," Seifer continued, "we don't have anyone to take care of Colby. We were going to get a babysitter and you could do the job. That way I could pay you and you could buy whatever you want or save for College, you choose. You just have to take him to school in the morning and take him with you after school to your house. I'll pay any expenses." Seifer said hoping the boy would accept. He would kill two rabbits with one shoot. Get a babysitter and pay the boy. Of course he would pay more for the job than he would to any other babysitter, but the boy didn't need to know that.  
  
Squall, however, looked suddenly sad. "I'm afraid I can't, Mr. Seifer." Seifer almost snorted. The boy was stubborn. Ruth smiled at her son and then at Squall. "Why not? Colby loves you and he's very picky with babysitters." Colby grinned at Squall, nodding enthusiastically.  
  
"I can't because I'm an orphan. I don't have a home, myself. I'm sorry." Squall said smiling sadly.  
  
Ruth was almost crying. Seifer almost laughed. "That's not a problem. You could live in my apartment and take care of it for me, while I'm gone. My housekeeper's a little clumsy, you know? I trust in you."  
  
"I don't know. It's too much of a responsibility. I'm a complete stranger to you..." The boy said looked at the kid's expectative face.  
  
"Come on. I trust you. After all you saved my son's life endangering your own, didn't you? There's no better proof to me. " Seifer claimed. The boy seemed honest enough and if he didn't have a house of his own he would be having a prince's life for a while in that apartment. He had a feeling that that boy was precious and he could trust him. He would leave on that mission knowing his son was in good hands.  
  
"Pease 'quall, I don wanna nobody else." Colby helped looking at Squall with puppy dog eyes. "See. I'm a desperate father here!" Seifer said with a charming smile. Squall looked at both and at Ruth who was also smiling and said embarrassed. "...okay. When do I start?"  
  
"Yupiiiiii!! Hi hi hi!" Colby said jumping to Squall's lap.  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
ººººººººººººº  
  
tbc  
  
A/N: (1)- Sounds easy, no?! Squall is OOC but then again I had to make him a sweet boy. His other self will come up later in the story. About Seifer being OOC, let's say he passed through a lot in his life and is more mature then in the game, being also older and all.  
  
A/N 2: To my reviewers:  
  
First, sorry the late posting. I was going to do it on Tuesday but then I would only post the part of the reunion and I thought you probably would like to meet Squall so I delayed it a little bit to add that part. Besides I had to change it to R. Not that had much changing now, because I hadn't got to that part yet.  
  
Anyhow, answering your questions (see if I can have this story make sense ;p ). Seifer is a 'normal' human aged 25 or something like it. He has all those skills because he's like a special agent. Squall is really number 39 and was kidnapped seventeen years ago in 2010. But now in 2026 a new experiment escaped, the number 38. And 38 is more dangerous for two reasons that you'll find out in the next chapter. Any questions just ask and I'll be glad to answer them.  
  
Now to all of you: Bloodstained Tears, Redrum, MistressCorruption, leia3000, Squall-sama, GG and Jo. I'm so happy you like my story. Thank you all for your reviews. Love ya. I'll do my best. Promise.  
  
Special thanks to Redrum, Jo and GG for the support with my other fic, because I love that story but only you people review it and I was a bit sad. Thanks for cheering me up.  
  
Azure 


	4. Chapter 3

Warnings: Yaoi (m/m relationships) rated R however if you want the original story tell me and I'll e-mail it to you. This chapter will also have some violence. You've been warned.  
  
Summary: 3rd chapter up, TO ALL OF YOU WAITING FOR THIS: SORRY THE LATE (yaoi: SxS). In a near future, scientists made experiments to genetically modify humans for military proposes, but the only succeeded experiment, the number 39 disappeared mysteriously. Special Military forces are to find that perfect human.  
  
Number 39: The perfect human.  
  
By Azure Knight  
  
Chapter 3  
  
[Salt Lake City - secret base]  
  
I arrived at the abandoned old building in Salt Lake City right on schedule. I took off my sunglasses and passed the wooden doors. The first floor was like the outside of the building. Falling in pieces. I took the stairs to the basement and the situation was similar. Then I found a not-so- dusty but well hidden trap door I wouldn't find if the exact location hadn't been given to me. I descended through it and after walking a long, dark corridor I found a blinded door with an identity device. I entered the password and went through a retina identifier and the door opened. Inside I found the most complete and sophisticated instruments and weapons. My partners were already there and the non-field crew too. The Marshal and the President were also there. The Marshal had its uniform but the President wore a Hawaiian shirt, shorts and sunglasses in his head. I restrained me from chuckling, he was worse than Sergeant Dincht. Instead I smiled. He caught me and smiled me back. It was a sad smile though. And then I knew that smile. It made me remember Squall. They had the same smile and the same way of walking. If I didn't know that the President was an only child and not married, I would definitely say they were related.  
  
They both had the same kind of beauty and the same appearance of fragility. However, the knowledge I had from them both told me otherwise. They were both very strong, much more stronger than normal men, emotionally and maybe even physically if underestimated.  
  
It was that that fascinated me in Squall. He was beautiful, strong, honorable and kind, helpful. I was admired with his maturity. So young and already so responsible and kind hearted. I was falling in an illusion, slowly falling for him. I know me. I have the conscience that I only know him for two days, its less time to know someone completely, sometimes a whole life isn't enough, but my heart doesn't listen and keeps telling me how perfect he is. Its complete foolishness to put someone in your house that you don't know but I'm liking him very much and Colby and my mother adore him. And ......... for the first time after Genevieve died, I feel this ache in my heart again. This warm feeling for someone. Not even the fact that the boy is probably minor, something I have almost total sure, make me see this as something wrong. No if he feels the same way, what I think he does. The way he looks at me with those huge gray eyes. Maybe he's afraid of talking to me of it because he doesn't know how I feel or because it's too soon or even because he has doubts because we are both men. I hope he doesn't care about that. However, If he's in turmoil inside, he sure doesn't show it outside. He seems to be a calm person. A quiet, calm, caring and somewhat cold person. That's what scares me the most about him. That's why my warrior senses and my head still have doubts about him.  
  
But if something is my love life, that might sound to you very interesting, by the way, other thing is my work. And it's that we are here for so let's focus on the mission.  
  
My team gathered at the headquarters where we were warned about all the dangers we were going to face in the mission. Actually, my team, who has a lot of self-confidence, by the way, takes this mission, has any other. Like me, they don't believe that such a powerful human, created genetically or not, can surpass the skills of the best of the best united, if we can say so ourselves. And so we get equipped and head to the private abandoned airport.  
  
There, Selphie reviewed the satellite images and calculated for the thousandth time the coordinates of the Perfect human's possible refuges by following it's track since he left the laboratory. We kept eliminating possibilities until we got only three places left. We thought about splitting and check the three places in the same day, but the president and the doctor absolutely prohibited us. They kept saying how danger that was and so we went all together on what we called place A.  
  
[Two days later]  
  
Nothing, nothing and nothing. In two days we kept searching and searching and nothing. However, we knew we were getting closer and closer by each step. At the same time, the team got to realize how clever our prey was. By inspecting place A we found that he had indeed made that place his den during an certain amount of days, but he had abandoned it leaving no trail for us to follow. As if he knew we were coming, he also left us a message. A amount of corpses in pieces and blood all over the small cavern. Almost as a warning. That also made the team get more nervous by the perspective of its demented mind. By seeing the huge amount of dead people, children, old and young people really got my team also furious and vengeful. That wasn't good. We had to keep our blood cold and minds or that could be the ruin of the mission.  
  
On place B we found exactly the same thing but the amount of people increased. Not that we could properly count them, not only because they were in pieces, but also because the blood and the decomposition bodies' smell couldn't keep us in the place much longer. None of us had ever faced something like that and in this stage I could already feel the apprehension of my team, specially some blonde kid who couldn't stop bouncing in rage or a small schoolgirl who kept throwing up. I could also feel they were starting to get worried and somewhat scared. I know I did. I was starting to think that maybe this wasn't the simple mission I thought it would be.  
  
So to this last place we decided to go even more prepared. Top-equipment including the newest weaponry and detecting devices. And the helicopter at my disposition at all times. The third place was an old forest. Despite the savage animals we felt okay, since we could better pass unnoticed. That is, until the doctor told us that our monster had a scent better than a dog. He could smell us one mile away. We set that Raijin would pick us in forty minutes after he had dropped us in the glade. I also told him I would contact from two in two minutes. If I didn't he would track us and rescue the survivors wherever they were. He said I better leave Fuujin with him to take care of that and so I did. I would take with me the other four. Zell and Selphie would take care of the detecting devices and Irvine and Quistis would stay as my support. From the minute we took off we knew this was it and we were on our own.  
  
As soon as we got to the entry of the forest, we knew he was there. A trail of blood started there as if calling us to follow it. It made me recall a trap. And maybe it was. But we did follow it. As we got further on it, the forest would get darker and more difficult to travel because of the high vegetation.  
  
"Any sigh of him, Sergeant?" I asked Zell, for the fifth time in the last five minutes. We had entered deeper in the forest and we almost couldn't see since the forest was very dense and the sunrays didn't pass through the high trees.  
  
"I pick zip, zip, more zip and more zip, for a change." He answered.  
  
"Selphie?"  
  
"Same as him."  
  
Another five minutes and another five minutes later.  
  
"Not that I know much about it, but aren't we walking in circles?" said Irvine looking at the map-locator device in Quistis' hand, breaking the ice that had installed. We kept walking and finding nothing, but more important and worrying we hadn't found his den yet. That was strange.  
  
"Doesn't it feel to you that we are the prey instead of the hunters, just a feeling, I mean..." Zell said being interrupted by Quistis who was showing us something on a near large tree root. On a first analysis it looked like a snakeskin. On a closer one we saw it could never be one because it had the shape of a human arm.  
  
"Don't tell me that thing passes through metamorphoses?!" Zell screamed a little too loud to my taste.  
  
"We know his arm does." Irvine answered him.  
  
"This must mean we're close to his den..." Quistis said  
  
"Probably..." I agreed.  
  
"'Bout time!" Zell said, then looking to the device in his hand, he yelped.  
  
"Guys! There's something heading this way!!!"  
  
"What?!" We all screamed at the same time.  
  
"Take cover, hide, and stay ready!!" I said while Irvine and Quistis prepared their weapons behind me and Zell kept tracking whatever that was. Selphie was dealing with a camera of some kind. I didn't know what was that for, but she might have her reasons.  
  
"One hundred meters and closing......eighty meters......sixty meters, man this thing moves fast!!!"  
  
"Okay, everybody stay calm..."  
  
"Forty meters...thirty..." "Damn where is the thing?!" "Twenty...te" "Hey, you all, hiding in the bushes! Who are you and what are you doing?" A tall brunet boy asked. He had dark hair and green eyes and had a long white shirt and blue jeans. He had a police gun hanging in his waist.  
  
We all suspired relieved. And then Zell exploded.  
  
"Hey man, you scared us!! Don't you know there's a monster in this forest? Are you nuts or something?"  
  
"A monster, you say?!!" The boy said amused, almost smirking.  
  
"Yeah. We're looking for his hiding-place!" Zell and his big mouth. The brunet arched an eyebrow even more amused.  
  
"I can see you don't believe us, sir, but you better leave this forest at once. Better, leave this near zone. You'll be safer." Quistis said.  
  
"Whatever you say. But really, if you're looking for a monster's den, you should look near the waterfall, to east. I used to hunt bears there." He said turning around and heading to south. I couldn't stop noticing as I looked at my heat sensor that his body heat was a little bit lower than normal.  
  
We all watched him go and then headed to the direction he had indicated us. We found the waterfall and the caves in the rocks. We tried some caves and we still hadn't find nothing when Selphie informed us that our friend was heading our way again.  
  
"He must have forgotten telling us something or maybe he's curious and decided to come hunt with us. We better keep looking on the caves." I heard Zell say through my headphone.  
  
"I guess I found it..." I heard Quistis saying right after. I searched Quistis and I found her with a horrid look on her face near a cave entrance. I stepped beside her and I saw a beautiful young woman hanging by her head completely naked, with less an arm, which was by the floor with a few meat pieces left. Her face was with a terrifying expression. Behind her was the usual amount of pieces of bodies and blood. During the time I had been looking at the scene Zell and Selphie had joined us and I could already see our friend nearing us with a curious look on his handsome face. We entered the cavern, leaving our heavy weaponry at the entrance, looking for clues, Quistis with her examination material. The boy was right after us. When I was about to tell him to wait outside I heard him laughing while he threw our weapons in the water.  
  
"What the..." Zell was about to say, when the boy abruptly stopped laughing and grinned as a wild animal, roaring.  
  
"You humans are so predictable!! You were the ones my dearest doctor and our dearest president sent to kill me? I'm disappointed; I thought they would send someone better. I was thinking in an army. Oh well. At least I guess I can have some fun with some of you..."  
  
And then his reptile arm, hid until now by the long sleeve of the immaculate shirt, threw itself at Quistis who stayed paralyzed. Seeing that and without thinking I threw myself in the way, taking the blow. His arm and claws pierced my abdomen, hurting also Quistis who was behind me. We both fell in pain, unconscious.  
  
Seeing that Seifer and Quistis were out of combat, he directed his attack to Zell who had stayed shocked as all of them. He grabbed Zell by his head and arm, tore off his clothes and bited his shoulder taking the meat and eating it. Zell screamed and possessed by some kind of demon started kicking and boxing the monster, doing some bad damage. On one of the blows he gave on the monster's non-reptile shoulder, he clawed it, taking his sleeve off, but the beast was stronger and kept holding him. He only stopped when he received a load of bullets in the back. He roared and released Zell. Irvine kept shooting the monster, and the monster went after him.  
  
I regained my conscience that moment and despite the haze, the pain and the monster's speed who had decreased evidently because of Irvine's bullets, I saw clearly and without doubts, a 38 number tattooed in his shoulder.  
  
Irvine ran outside, obviously giving us chances of leaving the cave where we had been trapped sitting ducks. I also found out that Selphie hadn't been quiet all that time, she had contacted Raijin and Fuujin and they were coming to pick us in the waterfall valley. Actually they were already in the cave. Raijin came for me while Selphie helped Quistis. Zell, showing an unimaginable surviving force, raised and ran to the helicopter taking Quistis material with him. Irvine was already in the helicopter helping Fujin maintaining the beast away from us.  
  
Zell entered first, then Quistis and Selphie. When Raijin entered to pull me up, the monster escaped and headed to me. Something was put in my hand and I heard Selphie say something. Using my instincts I just pushed the button on the back of the camera shaped thing and saw a ray of light leave it and enveloping the monster who went static and then started to tremble violently before falling on the grass.  
  
I was pulled inside the helicopter and fell into blackness again.  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
To my reviewers: 'Kay. Back again. I know, I know I'm late, but please forgive me. To Squall-sama my official apologies, sorry the wait. Also to Redrum, Jo, Mistress Corruption, GG, leia3000, anonymous bloodred, lady Yuskreven, Miss Dincht, Agar, Silver Wing, Three Wings and anonymous reviewers my official apologies. Chapters won't take that long from now on.  
  
Yep, Redrum you got it right: the doctor was planning on blaming 38's mistakes on 39s but things went out wrong for him. Seifer's too bright! Thanks for your reviews on my other fics.  
  
Thanks bloodred, I'm glad you find this interesting. Finally I'm gonna restart the "good work" again. Thanks also for your review on my other fic.  
  
By the way to you too, Promqueen and 'anonymous reviewer' :) thanks for your reviews on my other fic, too. I don't know if you're reading this but...  
  
Jo, I don't know if I'll continue that fic, but I'm gonna read the chapters made and see what I can do. You know I'm not very good with non-AU fics, that's why I don't post them. And I would be flattered if you posted this fic in your site too. By the way, leia3000 you can put it in yours, if you want, too. I would be flattered and very happy if you did so.  
  
Lady Yuskreven, please don't hurt me, pleeeeaaase? Finally I'm continuing this. Sorry if I took a litle long. Next chapter shall not take as long as this one (fortunately).  
  
Miss Dincht, I'm so glad you like my fics. Thanks for your reviews on them. Please continue. As you see here it is. Finally my muse decided she wanted to finish this story, so the chapters shall come faster from now on. This chapter was very hard to write...  
  
Agar, me neither. Irvine's soooooo cute and brave and...{regaining composure}...thanks for the review. Now, Squall's going to be the prey. Stay tuned.  
  
Silver Wing, here it is. The end shall take two or three more chapters, then you'll see how it turns out. Thanks for your review on my other fic too.  
  
Three Wings, The intrigue is starting to shows itself. I'm glad you like the plot, because people say I complicate things too much...:P Thanks for your review.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. Keep reviewing. Love ya all. See ya next chapter.  
  
Azure 


	5. Chapter 4

Warnings: Yaoi (m/m relationships) rated R however if you want the original story tell me and I'll e-mail it to you.  
  
Summary: 4th chapter up (yaoi: SxS). In a near future, scientists made experiments to genetically modify humans for military proposes, but the only succeeded experiment, the number 39 disappeared mysteriously. Special Military forces are to find that perfect human.  
  
Number 39: The perfect human.  
  
By Azure Knight  
  
Chapter 4  
  
[Seifer's apartment]  
  
"He, he, he! You always lose, 'Quall! I'm the best!" Colby jumped from the sofa with his little arm in the air, fingers shaped like a V. The brunet sitting beside him smiled and put down the commando he had been holding. He and Colby had been playing a racing video game and Colby had been let won for the tenth time that afternoon.  
  
"Yes, you are!" Squall said standing up and kissing the boy's cheek, holding him.  
  
"I'm gonna make something for us to eat, ok? You want a sandwich and milk or cereals?" He asked moving to the kitchen.  
  
"Cheese sandwichy!!" said Colby grabbing his commando again and setting the game on one player mode. Squall smiled again and entered the kitchen. He had gained affection for the boy and he felt like a prince in that big house. He had always lived in the orphanage with very little space for himself, and he was panicking because he knew he would have to leave this dream someday. He was already feeling a part of that family and he surely had been and was being treated as one member of it. However, as soon as the real family returned, he would have to leave and the dream would end. He would have to leave Colby, Ruth and the handsome father. Seifer.  
  
That was the problem with things. They never last forever. It would be so good to live with them forever. That had been for all these years his dream. Have a family like this. He shook his head. That could never be possible, not only because he didn't belong to that house, but also because of his secret. That, more than anything else, impeded him of having a family of either sort. He was fated to be alone forever or he would end up hurt and caged. However that didn't stop him from helping a desperate father or a handsome man. In that specific case both.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"I take it!" Colby screamed jumping from the sofa. I brought the meal to the living room where Colby was answering the phone and put it on the little table glass in front of the TV.  
  
"Hi tere!" he said picking the phone.  
  
"Hum, hum. Yeah, I'm Coby!" he said nodding.  
  
"No, Gandma's not here. She's in Africa!" he said happy because he was able to give the correct information. Soon after, however, when the other side spoke his lovely face adopted a hurt look.  
  
"No. I'm not kiddin'!!!" he said half pouting half furious.  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" he said rolling his eyes. A cute sight. Then he looked at the phone mad again "hey! I'm not little!" I restrained myself from chuckling.  
  
"No. You can' talk to my babysitter...why? 'cause I don' have one! Why." I arched my eyebrows. "No. I'm not alone! I'm with 'Quall!!" He smiled to me. I smiled back.  
  
"Yeah, you can talk to him! Here Quall, please come to te phone." Colby called pointing the phone in my direction. I accomplished and grabbed the phone. He went jumping on his feet, attacking the milk and the sandwich.  
  
"Yes?" I said. A female voice answered me.  
  
"Mister Quall?!" she asked a little distrusting.  
  
"Squall, yes." I said smiling at the nickname Colby had given me unintentionally.  
  
"Are you responsible for mister Almasy's son?" she asked. I confirmed and she continued.  
  
"This is from Nevada military hospital. We have an emergency situation here regarding Lieutenant-Colonel Seifer Almasy. We need to bring you and his son here at once."  
  
"What happened? Is he okay?" I asked. Military Hospital, Lieutenant-Colonel what is this? I don't quite know what he does for living, but...he's a soldier?!  
  
"We can't inform you now. Please, direct yourself and the boy to this facility immediately." I started getting immensely worried.  
  
"I don't know the location..." Colby looked at me and perhaps seeing my worried face or sensing it, turned serious, though his hands and face and hair were covered in milk.  
  
"Take the next flight to Salt Lake's International Airport. Someone will pick you there. That person will ask you if you need help. You must say 'No. Thank you. See ya'. He then will pick your bags and you shall follow him. Now, give me your description."  
  
"I'm a seventeen year old male, 5 feet 8 inches tall, brown hair, gray eyes and pail skin." I said.  
  
"And the boy?" she asked.  
  
"Three years old blond with brown eyes and pail skin. He looks a lot like his father only a kid." I said. She then asked me what and whose colors would our clothes have. I thought a little, looking at Colby who tried to smile to make me smile. I had to be with a really sad face. Anyway he couldn't go with those milk stained clothes.  
  
"...I'll go with black leather pants, a white long-sleeved shirt and a black bomber jacket with white fur. Colby will go with ...blue jeans and a baby-blue pullover." I answered remembering the clothes I had given to iron that morning to the housekeeper.  
  
"Thank you, Squall." She treated me almost kindly, almost as if she was talking to Colby. "I'll need just a few more things. Would you give me Mrs. Almasy's contact in Africa? I shall contact her too."  
  
"Of course." I said and started rummaging through the small address book near the phone, a little clumsily. Finally I found it and told her.  
  
"Please pack for some days. I'm afraid you won't be able to return home in the next few days. We will be expecting you on the second next today flight to Salt Lake that leaves from your town in about 3 hours. Good Afternoon Squall, see you later."  
  
"Good Afternoon" and she hanged. I also hanged the phone and collapsed in the chair next to the small phone table. What was happening? Colby looked at me with a frown in his lovely features and ran to me, jumping to my lap and holding my neck in the same motion, mumbling.  
  
"Someting happened to dad wasn' it? Don' worry, everyting ill be okay, u'll see." And then he kissed my cheek. His confidence gave me confidence.  
  
"Of course..." I smiled reassuringly and he smiled too "let's pack our things, we're gonna be away for a few days. Come on!" I said standing up and grabbing him by his arms.  
  
ºººººººººººº  
  
Everything turned out as planned. A tall man with short black hair dressed on a tuxedo helped us. From the Airport we were taken to a car with dark windows and then we embarked in a small plain. Colby slept all the way in my arms. I was blinded-fold until we arrived at the supposed Military Facility. Tall, modern buildings, Aircrafts I had only seen in movies and dreams, blinded-cars, heavy-weaponry, missiles...all that kind of stuff. Robots and many machines. After we descended the plain, a jeep took us to one of the buildings farthest away from the track we landed in.  
  
Inside the building, men and women with white gowns walked from one side to another busied with their jobs I supposed. We were guided to the last floor of the building and there we were taken to one of the rooms in the white corridor. Number 2510 A. It was definitely one of the most crowded corridors of all the building in matter of 'normal' people, meaning non- military people, medical people or scientists.  
  
Colby and me entered the room where a nurse and a doctor were discussing with someone in the bed. That someone was no one else than Seifer Almasy.  
  
ºººººººººººº  
  
"I need to talk with doctor Odine!" I screamed. No matter what my physical condition was, I needed to warn them that that experiment we were fighting wasn't number 39 but number 38. He was more dangerous than what we had thought. They even might send another team and they may not have our luck.  
  
"You need rest, Lieutenant-Colonel Almasy!" the doctor told me. I sighed patiently.  
  
"No, I need to--"I was interrupted when the door to my room opened and a dear known voice squealed.  
  
"Daddy! You'e okay!!" I then looked at the boy trying to climb up my bed. I felt suddenly happy and luckier than ever. Finally the doctor helped my son and he climbed on top of me holding my neck.  
  
"Colby, little one, how did you get here?!" I asked, not really expecting an answer, but I was answered. Colby looked at me smiling and pointed somewhere behind the doctor.  
  
Looking in that direction, my eyes rested on that beautiful brunet that hadn't left my head since I had met him.  
  
"How do you feel?" he asked me, with concern in his beautiful, huge gray eyes, approaching me. And suddenly everything got okay.  
  
"I feel okay, Squall. Now, I'm okay." Squall smiled. The doctor and the nurse also smiled and left discretely.  
  
End of chapter 4  
  
ºººººººººººº  
  
A/N: First, Happy Holidays everyone, especially to my reviewers and readers.  
  
Second, from now on things will get clearer, cause on the next chapter Squall will discover what was exactly Seifer's mission. This chapter was relatively easy too write, except for a few parts that I was constantly changing. That's why he took so long to come out.  
  
Third, Thanks to all my reviewers for their comments and opinions on my work. Answering your questions and comments: Lady Yuskreven: Here you have. Hope you like the new chapter.  
  
Flaming-Angel: I'm glad you find my story interesting. Don't worry. I'm almost sure I'll end it ;P.  
  
Promqueen: I'm glad you are. Of course it wasn't Squall. ::hugs squall:: :o  
  
Redrum: It came out sooner this one. Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm glad you didn't move away :D.  
  
Squall Morpheus Leonhart: the other chapter was 'suspenseful' this one his sweet and 'Colbish'. This I'm sure it isn't a word, but we can always do a dictionary of our own, can't we? ;p SOEG shall be updated soon.  
  
GG: I don't know. -_-? Showdown between 38 and 39 or No showdown between 38 and 39. I'm gonna think, than I tell you, okay?   
  
Purple Penguin: by the time he finds out, he won't be only his son's babysitter. Ops! You didn't read that. And of course Squall's the good mutant, what were you all thinking?! :::hugs Squall again and tighter:::  
  
BlackCypress: Thanks. Glad you like it. Scaled member...good question. O.O  
  
Miss Dincht: Thanks. Well, Seifer is kinda of lonely now, his wife dead and all and Squall is been alone all his life, so I guess a family would suit both just fine. Colby is there to add responsibility to Seifer and a job to Squall. Colby is there also because he's very sweet and I like him very much. :::hugs Colby and Squall together::: Well, Squall has many things against him. One of those things will be Seifer. (Oops, you didn't read that either)  
  
Rikkali: :::takes notes::: I like your suggestions a lot. You are right about many things. I also think no one in Seifer's team will be able to take down N38 and Squall probably doesn't know how to use a Gunblade, yet...  
  
LizBethy: Don't worry nobody heard that. Squall, the prey...-_-! :::takes notes::: Oh, and yes, this Squall is the one we all know and love, though I don't think Seifer would like to hear that when they get more acquainted, if you know what I mean.  
  
Thanks. Love ya all. Till next chapter.  
  
Azure 


	6. Chapter 5

For Disclaimer, Warnings and Summary see the first chapter.  
  
Number 39: The perfect human.  
  
By Azure Knight  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I went to the cafeteria outside the hospital, where many officers and normal people stood, to get something for Colby and me. We had been in here for one week already, but Seifer's condition was still very unstable. Though I didn't know due to what he had been hospitalized yet, he refused to talk about it, no matter how much I insisted. He said it was for my own safety and I didn't doubt it. This was a top-secret military facility. That also got me curious about Seifer's job. The fact doctor Odine was involved in the process didn't make me less curious or worried. I just hoped this hadn't to do with my secret. It would be too much coincidence. There was no way Seifer would know about me with just a glance. Then again, coincidences may be fate's hand. Besides, there isn't a reason for me to back out now. Colby is my responsibility and I'm not going to let Seifer down. He trusted me his dearest thing. If Seifer knew who I was, he wouldn't leave his little son with me, would he? To him, I'm just a normal teen that obviously now knows too much of Seifer's life than he had wished for.  
  
"So what do you want?" I asked the little blond standing beside me. His eager big brown eyes raided the food and then he pointed to a big chocolate croissant. I ordered it, a glass of milk and a coffee. While I was waiting for the order, I saw a huge black-haired man entering the cafeteria and directing himself to one of the tables where a tall blond woman talked to him scornfully. A few seconds later she got up and left the cafeteria, angry, while the man stood there smirking. All the people in the place seemed to have hostility towards him, though he didn't seem to mind nor even a little bit. He took a look around the cafeteria and his eyes stopped on me.  
  
He checked me out from head to toe as if I was a piece of meat and sneered. Then he looked at Colby and arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" he said approaching Colby and me. "If it isn't Genevieve's son. You are pretty grown up." Colby looked at him confused. He didn't seem to know the man, though obviously the man knew his family, even Seifer's dead wife. However, Colby also looked afraid so I grabbed his hand reassuringly. The man continued, this time talking to me.  
  
"And you are.?" he asked me, smirking.  
  
"Mister Almasy's employee. You?" I said my voice firm showing no fear for his imposing figure. I was quite aware of my capabilities in this kind of situation. The circumstances weren't foreign as it wasn't the fist time I was being bugged by a ruffian. The fact this man was obviously a military didn't change anything. I just had to apply a little more force, if violence was strictly necessary.  
  
He smirked and held my chin with his fingers while speaking. "Employee, he? Where does Seifer get sexy brunettes like you, hum? You're even cuter than Genevieve..." I narrowed my eyes and took his hand off my chin.  
  
He laughed. "I could pay you much more than he does if you did certain things to me. Things you aren't unfamiliar with, I'm sure." My eyes widened and Colby clenched against me harder. The waiter behind me was looking disdainfully to the man. Many people on the cafeteria had the same look. It seemed this wasn't new, concerning the man. However I think it was drawing too many attentions to myself.  
  
"Look here, mister. I don't know who you are, but you have misjudged me. I'm the babysitter of this boy, not what you have implied. I accept your apologies but I'd like to end this conversation here. Now, if you please excuse me." I said politely trying to get away. I didn't want disorder on my account. The people on the cafeteria nodded their approvals to my conduct. I wasn't getting in his game.  
  
I motioned Colby to a table at a far corner and the waiter immediately got our order there. I turned to go sit myself but he grabbed my arm. I stopped and looked at his hand on my arm. Then I narrowed my eyes dangerously at him. He didn't get the message. From the corner of my eye I saw a gray- haired petit woman and a big man behind her get in the cafeteria that probably someone had called. Without previous warning the man pulled me to him and tried to kiss me. Two milliseconds later he was splashed against the opposite wall. I had tried to be calm and considerate. His fault he didn't comply.  
  
Everybody stopped and turned to me after realizing what I had just done. I looked at my shoes. I hated having to use violence. I apologized to everyone and went to sit with Colby at the table, who was looking at the man astonished. When I sat he turned to me and gave a childish squeal.  
  
"Go Quall! You'e te best!" and he started trying to imitate my move against his croissant. The gray haired woman and the big man from before approached us. As soon as they stood near, Colby let out another squeal, leaping off the chair and to their arms.  
  
"Fuu! Rai!" The woman smiled and grabbed him while the big muscular man patted his head affectionately. I looked behind them to the man I had hurt, he was getting up alone (nobody cared to help) and besides a bleeding nose and maybe a dormant shoulder, it seemed he would be okay. He stood, looked at me and then at the two holding Colby with fury. He got out then. I stayed relieved; at least he wasn't doing any more scandal here.  
  
Then the two approached me, while Colby sat and finished his milk and croissant.  
  
"I'm Raijin and this is Fujin. We're Seifer's wing mates, you know?" the man said with a smile. I smiled politely as well. Colby liked them, that was a good sign, it was a sign I could trust them.  
  
"I'm Squall, pleased to meet you."  
  
"SEIFER TALKED" the woman said. She seemed to have problems with her voice, because she spoke rather loudly.  
  
"Yeah, Seifer talked about you, ya know?"  
  
"GLAD" Fujin spoke again.  
  
"Oh yeah, we're glad you're okay. That man is captain Jalei. Since he entered the army he keeps harassing people. Specially young and pretty ones like you. The ones he thinks can't defend themselves." He said. Then he smiled.  
  
"IMPRESSED"  
  
"Yeah! We're very impressed. Jalei is one of the strongest men I know. You're very good. Where did you learn that move? I bet it was on a karate school!" I frowned. I couldn't tell them I had learned how to do that on a videogame, could I? The woman looked at me intently, seeing what I answered. She was expectative.  
  
"Actually you're kind of right. I know a few karate moves because a sensei went to the orphanage once to teach us, so we could defend ourselves." I hated lying. The woman didn't seem to believe me either, but she didn't say a thing. Better she sat and ordered two coffees while pulling Raijin to sit as well.  
  
"I knew it! Say, have you ever thought about entering the army or the Special Forces? You could have future, you know?" Raijin asked. I smiled and shrugged. I didn't want anything to do with violence. Sometimes I'm afraid of what I can do.  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
I had brought dinner to Seifer when I came to his room in the evening with Fujin and Raijin. During our conversation in the afternoon I came to know them better and they me and when I noticed Fujin didn't seem so apprehensive anymore. She even seemed to start liking me. Few hours after Seifer ate dinner, other people started coming into the room. He called them his team and introduced us. Colby eventually fell asleep and Seifer told me to take him to his room and return and so I did. And here I am sitting on a chair ready to hear Seifer explain me the mission that had put him in a hospital bed, seriously injured.  
  
"I know Squall isn't part of the team, but I trust him and I know he won't talk to anyone else about any of this if we tell him not to. Besides he was dragged here, so he deserves to know why. As well, maybe by explaining everything to him, we can find aspects that have escaped us before and may be important." The others nodded.  
  
"What we may tell you, Squall will be horrific and almost incredible and may be hard to understand but try to follow me." I nodded. This was getting weird.  
  
"As you probably know by now, I'm a lieutenant-colonel from the navy. But before that I was an agent from the Secret Services. That's why they recruited me to this mission. They wanted the best so they could defeat what we can call a monster. And we tried. The result was this and the monster is still out there." Seifer said and I become apprehensive. A monster? What kind of -  
  
"Maybe you should try to start from the beginning." The beautiful blond woman named Quistis said.  
  
"Yes, you're right. I'll start from the beginning. Twenty years ago a project was financed. The project had as objective to create the perfect human soldier. As said, a perfect human with the intelligence of machines, intuition of humans and other living beings' favorable characteristics. It was called the project SeeD and was directed by a rather fanatical doctor, genetic specialist named Odine." Seifer told me and I almost fainted, I knew I must look pale but my heart was pounding wildly. I couldn't believe my rotten luck. Looks like my suspicions weren't far from the truth. I tried my best to seem surprised, interested and shocked even, though I was having a really bad feeling about this. Quistis continued the explanation.  
  
"To produce the human they used different genes with various characteristics, then they would insert those genes, remove others, manipulate the embryo's DNA to their liking. But you have to understand that the embryo was fecundated as any of us. He had a father and a mother. The mothers were usually bought to do the job or the doctor's assistants who contributed that way, as well to the project. So technically the mutants created were humans. Various experiments were made and many manipulated genes combinations tried. After 38 experiments, one combination succeeded: the 39. He was the perfect human. The project was a success."  
  
It was now the time to the other injured blond, the young one called Zell to continue. "But then, the stupidest thing happened. They let the security down and the baby was stolen." My eyes widened. So that's what he told them. I had been taken by my father, not stolen. Zell took my surprise as if I couldn't believe such a thing could happen. "Really, the baby totally disappeared. That probably had to do with the mother who was an assistant named Raine that with her boyfriend (that nobody knows who it is) stole her son and destroyed the combination and almost all the information about the perfect mutant. However she died due to the replaced genes of the baby and a disease caused by them in the same day the baby vanished." I saddened. So she had died that way. And then the cowboy with long auburn hair spoke.  
  
"What got me thinking...if she died in the place how could she have taken the baby out of the high secured laboratory?" I looked at him. Was he trying to say what I think he was?  
  
"That's easy Irvy, her boyfriend did." The petit brunette, hyper girl with the laptop said.  
  
"Well, yeah Selphie, but I think Irvine is right. To enter and leave unnoticed he had to be known, right? I mean if she came with someone unknown they could easily recognize him in the security cameras." Zell said.  
  
"Exactly, Zell. We know that it was a secured facility, so only someone with an authorized code could enter, someone that used to frequent that facility. Other person who didn't appear often would be easily identified in the security cameras." Quistis confirmed.  
  
"So, we have something here already. Selphie write down this conclusion. We'll go there later. Good point Irvine." Seifer said from his place on the bed. I knew that that way would take them to a dead end because the person they were looking for was well protected and had a good alibi. "Now, continuing with our story, Squall. A few weeks ago, a horrible massacre was made on a village in Nevada. One hundred people was killed, ate alive. When we arrived there it was blood and limbs all over the place. Some people couldn't even be recognized. Doctor Odine claimed that was that perfect human's job." That time I actually got out of myself.  
  
"WHAT?!" I exclaimed only then realizing my mistake.  
  
"Calm down Squall," Seifer said trying to calm me down. "I know it feels revolting but you chose to know." I calmed down and took a deep breath. I wanted to tell Seifer he was wrong, that hadn't been number 39's. He would never do something like that. I hate being forced to harm people, how could I kill them beastly? I must've been pale again because Zell gave me a glass of water with a soft smile. They were worried that I had been shaken with the event they had just told me about. If they probably hadn't seen with their own eyes (and I wondered exactly what atrocities they had testified), they would've certainly found strange I was so shocked with the describing.  
  
"Can I continue?" Seifer asked now he also concerned. I swallowed my fury and indignation and nodded. "Well we were chosen to nullify or eliminate that human. We tracked him down since that village that curiously is near Odine's laboratory facility and found him on a forest where we met him. A normal youth if you see him or talk to him save for his reptile arm and longer canines. He made us a trap and we fell onto it. This was the result. We barely managed to flee with our own lives." I then looked to everybody. They all seemed defeated somehow.  
  
"We were the best and we failed. I can't see how that thing can be stopped." Zell said.  
  
"However we haven't heard from him since we left." Irvine stated. Selphie then answered him with a restored energy. "That's because of our leader's last shot." They all turned to her. "Yeah, a discharge of 100 mega volts makes quite a damage. He probably won't be able to hunt for a few months. His superficial organs must be too burned. Even a monster like him will take at least six months to recover completely. From what I gathered from our informers he hid and nobody knows where he is, but our weapons haven't been found either."  
  
"Go Selphie. It's good to know we can count on your engines when we face difficulties." Zell applauded happily. Irvine reached her and patted her head. I smiled sadly.  
  
"Yes, Selphie I'm glad you were with us. You saved my life. But by the way, could you do what I asked you for?" Seifer asked her. Her face lighted up again.  
  
"Of course. I'm the best! I'll show you right away. I even printed it." She said and started fumbling on a suitcase she had brought with her. While she fumbled Seifer spoke.  
  
"When doctor Odine talked to us, he indicated that the number 39 had been through regressions and he had acquired a scaled member. However, during our fight with the creature, Zell ripped his sleeve off and I could clearly see a 38 tattooed on his arm, not a 39. When I spoke about this with doctor Odine, he continued denying it, saying I was hallucinating." I looked at Seifer, so he suspected the number 39 wasn't the responsible. Somehow that made me glad.  
  
"But I know what I saw and so I started thinking. The government suspended the funds to the project when number 39 escaped seventeen years ago and he was a baby. If it was known that now a fully trained experiment escaped, the project would be permanently closed and the rest of the mutants destroyed. So, if the number 38 escaped that would happen and he would lose his project and license, so he has all interest in deny my word. Besides, if the government cut the funds seventeen years ago where did he get the money to raise his experiments and train them? Certainly he didn't get it out of his pocket, right? Because all of this I asked Selphie to enter doctor Odine's laboratory network. I know it's illegal but it's for a good cause."  
  
"And here are the results." The brunette girl said distributing papers to everyone including me. "I took out everything I managed to save. I even managed to recover a few deleted files, about what, you ask? Number 38 and Number 39's characteristics that had been eliminated. And if you check out page 158, final paragraph, you'll find a rather interesting feature of Number 38 which had been erased only four weeks ago."  
  
"«As said on top, the majority of tests have been successful. However, failures have been detected in the Defense system namely on level of tissue regeneration. It's been proved that besides the rather high efficiency on his scaled member, the other parts of his body don't share that attribute taking almost as much time and care as normal humans to profitably coagulate and therefore regenerate the tissues.»" Quistis read.  
  
"I knew it! So Number 38 has an scaled member." Seifer almost jumped. Selphie giggled.  
  
"According to these charts and conclusions, the only failures in number 38 were the scaled member and the tissue regeneration." Quistis affirmed. Selphie shook her head.  
  
"Nope, Quistis. I'm no specialist in the subject, but if you check page 201, second paragraph you'll see that and I quote «.contrarily to experiment number 20, 26, 27, 30, 32, 34, 35, 37 and 39; experiments number 15, 19, 21, 22, 24, 28, 29, 31, 33 and 38 manifest a natural tendency to violent behavior and cruel instincts since their birth, being number 39's few tests considered almost inconclusive due to lack of development information.»"  
  
"That means that Number 39 didn't have violent tendencies but 38 has and 38 has a scaled member but 39 didn't. It isn't conclusive Seifer, but we might have here something. Though, number 39 can be influenced by the environment and develop those violent behaviors." I looked at them, and then a thought crossed my mind from the experience I had a few years ago when I accidentally cut my hand on a glass making a deep gash and seconds later after Matron took off the glass I had nothing that even proved I had hurt myself. Something must say in this little information about me that Selphie managed to get, that I have quick tissue regeneration, proving that it isn't me making the kill, but that other experiment. I searched the papers and finally found something.  
  
"Excuse me. Check out page number 75, first paragraph. «..ek after the birth: Number 39 has all the systems running properly. Unlike number 38 the tissue regeneration has been an amazing success with the coagulation and further recover happening in mere seconds. The rapid effect and elevate number of plaques doesn't interfere with the free flooding of the blood due t..» and the rest has been successfully erased. But if number 39 has an efficient regeneration, shouldn't he be okay from Selphie's machine after two or three days?" they all kept looking at me. "Two weeks have passed and no sign of him, right?"  
  
"POINT" Fujin said, speaking for the first time since the evening. Seifer nodded his head.  
  
"So, it's almost a certainty. That wasn't number 39, it was Number 38 that escaped Odine's laboratory. Now how do we make others believe this?" Quistis asked.  
  
"We speak to the Marshal. He'll love to hear the news. He never believed Doctor Odine anyway. Great, Squall." Seifer smiled at me.  
  
"Yeah! Thanks for your help, man." Zell affirmed as well.  
  
"That's great we know all that but that doesn't quite solve our problem. How do we stop the monster? We've already seen that we can't defeat him one on one, or seven on one actually. We only managed to escape because we had the element of surprise. Now he even might have our weapons. We're in clear disadvantage here." Irvine asked.  
  
"Well Irvine, now we know his weak point. We have to use that in our favor." Quistis said. Then Zell suddenly got up.  
  
"I know! Why don't we find Number 39? He can defeat him. That boy has enormous capabilities, he is better than Number 38 and he can learn really fast so he would be ready in no time, right? Why don't we ask him?" he said his eyes shining. The others rolled their eyes.  
  
"So, you want to fight fire with fire, right? How are you going to find him? He can be anywhere and you don't even know what he looks like. He can be Squall, for Hyne's sake." Irvine said. I jumped alarmed and looked at him wide eyed. "Calm down I was just giving an example, Squall. He supposedly has your age, you know? Don't be so scared, he?" he said rising and patting my head with an amused smile. I sighed relieved. My secret was safe. For a few moments I thought..  
  
The others chuckled. Then Seifer turned serious.  
  
"And even if you found him, Zell. How would you tell a normal kid, perhaps with a normal family that he was genetically created and that now we needed him to risk his life to fight one of his own? You saw Squall's reaction only with that hypothesis. How would you tell him you'd have to seize him afterwards, control him so he couldn't become a threat for us or maybe even kill him? How would you know he wouldn't betray you during the process? After all you would be creating a more powerful war machine than the one you're trying to destroy." Seifer stated. Zell nodded sadly. This was all too complicated. Even for me. On one hand I don't want to be seized and destroyed. On the other I can't stay still seeing people die when I might be the only one able to stop it. I sighed. Do I want to see little children like Colby die as well as fair men and women like these? No. I will do something, when the time comes. For now, Number 38 isn't a menace. Maybe Number 38 won't recover and dies. Anyway, if or when he becomes one again I'll do something. Till that day I'll live my life to the fullest. With my decision taken I manage a big reassuring smile to Seifer. His eyebrows arched he gives me a small smile as well.  
  
"So what will we do then?" Quistis asks. Seifer answers.  
  
"We'll talk to Marshal Kiros tomorrow. We show him all we have. He'll know what to do about all this mess, Quistis. Until then we're going to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."  
  
They all nodded and left whispering goodnights. I got up and approached Seifer to help him lie down and cover him. He was still very hurt and pale. Then I turned to leave. I was by the door when he called me.  
  
"Squall? What was that big smile for?" he asked. I stopped somehow thinking what that had been. It was because I was glad I had made what seemed a right decision but it was mainly because.  
  
"I wanted to transmit peace, reassure and most of all hope. Everything will be okay, you'll see. If we face a bad day with a big smile, the day will surely run better."  
  
Seifer smiled and nodded. "Thank you for everything Squall. And sorry I led you into this."  
  
My turn to smile. "This regards every single soul that will be endangered, so it's okay. Goodnight. Sleep well." And I turned off the light and closed the door. But before that I could still hear a sweet whisper.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
End of chapter 5  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
A/N1: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know you all love this story and that I've been neglecting it for a long time. But as I said, now with SOEG out of the way, I came to finish this story as well. So next chapter will come next week, the latest in two weeks. If I don't update by that time, hit me. Hard!  
  
A/N2: This chapter was a little too scientific but this is a sci-fi fic so...if you have questions about something or you find something wrong don't hesitate and tell me. Next chapter will have some romance and possibly the so expected...revelation. Yeah, yeah possibly the lemon too ~_^.  
  
A/N3: To my reviewers:  
  
S. Wing - Yep, here I am continuing it. Enjoy  
  
Redrum - Sorry I kept you waiting so long for this. But here it is at last. And as with SOEG, I really intent to finish this, this time.  
  
LizBethy - No, sorry. This chapter doesn't have yaoi goodness. Seifer is still very hurt; he can't yet be so active. But next chapter he will be. Yeah, Squall would eventually find out about all this mess around him but the questions will not go on forever. The story is finally developing and revelations will come like a snowball from now on. Sorry I left you in suspense this long and I hope I'm still doing the good work.  
  
GG - Yeah, that image did occur to me. But that will surely get worse next chapter.  
  
Squall Morpheus Leonhart - here is the awaited chapter. The next one won't certainly take this long.  
  
Promqueen - yep, Colby's so adorable. I keep picturing him a small Seifer with brown eyes. Well about if he can talk I think so. I have a neighbour with three years old (my second inspiration to do Colby) and he does talk. Actually, since he learned how to do it, he never shuts up, but he's a sweetie. Well, Seifer is hurt but he has Squall to take care of him, so don't worry, he's fine. About Esthar's Military Academy it will take a while.  
  
Eriol-sama - yes, Seifer was married but his wife died during a mission when they were on the Secret Services. About n.39 nothing special about it. I think that it shows the quantity of experiments they made with human embryos so it contributes to the tension of the story. Yeah I just like SquallxSeifer too much as well. They do belong to each other I think. About Squall knowing his identity, he does because he noticed he was different and most of all, Squall has an unlimited memory so he doesn't forget anything, good or bad, like we do even for defense mechanisms. That's why he's so conscientious and non-violent. But you see, Squall has the other side lurking in and if sometimes he gets nervous or angry, he shows it. You had a hint of it against Jalei, but it does and will get worse. Thank you for your complements on this story and sorry about the long explanation.  
  
Lady Yuskreven - Again, sorry I took so long. Thanks for your review.  
  
Miss Dincht - well, do one when you have time. You certainly will write one better than me. I would love to read it. I hope this chapter inspires you some more, so you can write one really soon, he he he. Thanks for your review and I'm glad I didn't sound like Rinoa the other day. I was getting worried.  
  
Flaming-Angel - thank you I'm working to make it even cooler.  
  
faery-of-fiction - thank you for your review. I'm glad you like my stuff. Well now he does know the all truth and well, Seifer will find one way or another, because n.38 will attack again. Anyway, next chapter will bring the answers to the rest of your questions. But I'm sure they will get very intimate.  
  
devildragon - well, I know I've been disappointing you guys, but now I'm back on the saddle and I'm here to finish this. I'm gonna work hard to have that 9 out of 10. if I don't hit me hard, kay?  
  
cho - here it is. And that heavily awaited yaoi will come next chapter. Thank you for your complements, I'm very flattered.  
  
Thanks for all your reviews. Love you all and enjoy the story.  
  
Azure. 


	7. Chapter 6

For Disclaimer and Summary see the first chapter. Warnings: this chapter has lemon (or sort of), so if you are of consenting age you can read, if you're not, you shouldn't, but... For those you won't read it, the **** marks the beginning and ### the end.  
  
Number 39: The perfect human.  
  
By Azure Knight  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Two months have passed since we returned from the secret facility. I've graduated and I'm passing my vacations with the Almasy family who insisted I went with them to the country for two weeks. Seifer has been trying to convince me to enter the Air Force. I said I was deciding still what to do of my life, though I didn't accept especially because I know I won't have the chance to enter anywhere before n.38 attacks again. The marshal, after being told all the conversation, gave the team 3 months of recovering and then they would start acting again. During that time he would be investigating dr. Odine. I would go with them in one month. In one month they all would know my true identity, my true self. Though it was a self I would rather keep inside during the rest of my life, it was now needed, as I couldn't let innocent die, knowing I was their only chance of surviving. No matter what they would do to me after that. I was created for a purpose; let that purpose be one of good. My father and mother will be proud of me.  
  
During these two months I am almost a part of the Almasy. They're a great family and I love them greatly. My only regret is that they'll be hurt when they know who...no. What I am. Specially Seifer who was a direct victim of one of my species. I must say I'm quite afraid of his reaction. Colby is too young to understand and Ruth is innocent enough to forgive me for keeping such important information. But Seifer...Seifer will condemn me, he'll feel disgusted, sickened by my mere presence. I swear I tried to get away. But like Colby, he just wouldn't let me. He kept inviting me to spend time with them, to go shopping with them, to go to the cinema with them. He even invited me to dinner with him twice. I hadn't the guts in me to refuse. I guess that's my failure. I can't easily say no to people. And one person only surpasses Seifer in stubbornness: Colby. Him, and me, we grew real close. But Seifer and I, we got closer than that. I know I love him. And that's also the main reason why I decided to save this world. I also know he cares dearly for me. I only smile when Ruth lets the hints, feigning I don't understand but I do and well. Seifer tries to hide but his eyes tell the truth and twice we almost let the love claim its price. Once Seifer was still in bed and I was bringing his lunch. We almost kissed. What stopped us was the sudden entrance of Colby in the room. The other was when Seifer was doing his famous soufflé for my birthday and I was helping him, two weeks ago. Ruth was the responsible for the intrusion then. After both almost slips we got a little embarrassed over it. Ruth and Colby were pissed off when they interrupted us. I swear they're trying to get us together. The problem is that they're having the opposite effect. On Seifer and me. They're making me see the reality. I shouldn't get involved emotionally. It'll hurt more if I do. I hope I'm not too late for that. That's why I won't let anything happen tonight. Ruth and Colby went to some sort of fair with Ruth's some old friends. Kind of Grandson's and Grandmother's fair, so Seifer and I weren't allowed. If you ask me they planned this so we would be alone all night without interruptions. But I won't let anything happen. I can't.  
  
I finished my chocolate pudding and took a sip of water. It was a hot night. Seifer had already finished his wine and was looking at me intently. I looked at him and noticed the same look of the two other times. I smiled and got up, taking the plates and glasses with me. I had to cut the atmosphere. Seifer realized this and smiled, following me to the kitchen with his eyes.  
  
When I came back to clean the table, he was in the same place. He seemed deep in thought and so I did the job as quietly as I could so as to not disturb him. After I put the flower jar into place, Seifer grabbed my arm and looked at me serious.  
  
"Squall, I need to talk to you. You're 18 now. You're a man and we need to talk as the two men we are. Sit down, please." I looked at him scared. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like where this was going. Nonetheless I obliged. Some minutes passed in expectative silence.  
  
Suddenly he smiled, his green eyes amused. "I probably had a little more wine than I should, but I'm not drunk. Just bold. Too bold. But I started this and I'm not going to back out now. Squall, I'm sure you know...I mean...I think you are aware of the way I feel for you." My eyes widened. No, don't. Please! Not now. You don't know me. I opened my mouth but he interrupted me raising his hand.  
  
"No, Squall. Let me finish. I may not have equal chance afterwards." he said "or courage." He murmured.  
  
"As I was saying. I am almost sure you know that I have feelings for you. 'Those' kind of feelings. I know, I know, it's soon. You probably think I don't' know you too well or you don't know me too well, but I'm a man, not a teenager anymore. What I feel for you Squall, it isn't a crush, it isn't a passage thing. It's-"  
  
I got up instantly. No, I couldn't hear this. How could I tell him after hearing this? I couldn't...  
  
"I can't, Seifer, I can't..."I whispered. He got up as well.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. I know you're afraid. But Squall...I love you. It doesn't matter you don't share my feelings. I had to tell you. I had to take this off my shoulders. Can you understand?"  
  
He was near me. I had my back on him. I was crying. All my life I wished to hear those words and they come now from this wonderful man, when I can't let me enjoy both. Damn, I loved him as well. I wanted to tell him that. I did. I shared his feelings.  
  
"You're crying...why?" he whispered, turning me to him and holding me in his arms. I looked into his eyes and what I saw on those green orbs overwhelmed me. The caring, the comfort, the love, the need to be loved as well. I don't know what possessed me. The love I felt perhaps. What matters is that my resolutions went down the tub. I encircled his neck with my arms and raised my body. Soon my lips joined his and I couldn't think of anything more than the moment and that that man, the man I had learned to love, loved me as well. My move took him by surprise and he didn't respond at first. When we had to stop to breath, he looked at me arching his eyebrows. I answered him.  
  
"I love you too, Seifer Almasy." His smile got wider. A smile of pure happiness. I was about to tell the rest, my origins, everything, when he stole me a kiss, taking the chance away. When our kiss ended my courage was gone. But tomorrow I would, I promised to myself.  
  
Seifer caressed my cheek with his thumb. I leaned unconsciously to his touch. It felt so good to be loved and touched like this. "You are so beautiful...so perfect." he said, his eyes drinking my features. I flinched. It wasn't the first time he called me that. He smiled and kissed me again, but this time the kiss was deeper. He opened my mouth and invited my tongue to play with his. I did as he asked. Soon after he was kissing my chin and then my neck. I arched my head backwards. This was foreign but it felt so good. So right. He started nibbling and licking my neck and collarbone, while he unbuttoned my blue shirt. I moaned and raised my left hand to his hair, massaging it. He was directing his kisses to my tattooed shoulder and I suddenly got alert. The most subtle I could I pushed him down while unbuttoning his own shirt. He smiled against my skin and went up again. Kissed my lips and forehead.  
  
"Not here. We'll be better in my room. Come on." I followed him. He opened the door and pulled me into the dark room. He turned off the corridor light and closed the door. Abruptly as rays of sunlight, the moon illuminated the room and Seifer who was about to turn on the light, stopped in mid movement. He backed then. And smiled at me.  
  
"You are even more beautiful on the moonlight." He said. I blushed. "You're sure you want to do this? Already?" I looked at him and smiled. Next my arms were on his neck and I was kissing him, at the same time pulling us into the bed. That was his answer.  
  
****  
  
I stumbled on the wooden bed and fell with Seifer landing on top of me. He smirked and looked me in the eyes. Then he closed them and inhaled deeply.  
  
"Mmm...you smell so good..." he said aloud. Then he whispered in my ear "...but you taste even better." That sensuous voice did it. I dragged that mouth to mine again, reveling, once more, on the bitter taste of wine ebbed in Seifer's own taste, while I took off his shirt. I could feel his smirk, even while he kissed me furiously.  
  
However, he quickly ended the kiss and traveled my neck with his tongue only to get at my nipples. He started sucking on them and I moaned, pleased. I could feel the heat emanating from his body and the ministrations were making me crazy. He took off my shirt, throwing it onto the floor. Not even for a second he stopped licking and tasting my erect buds, flipping from one to the other. However, I couldn't help feeling a little insecure. What if he saw? That was the only thing preventing me from enjoying his caresses fully. I knew my body was tense and I also knew he could sense it. He slowly stroked my stomach with his cheek.  
  
"Relax, honey." He said. I acknowledged hiding my shoulder the best I could, under the comforter's folds and grabbing his shoulders while he traveled lower, licking my belly. I closed my eyes and let myself melt into the wonderful sensations. His fingers worked on my pants and he left my belly button to take them off along with my boxers. I was now totally naked in front of him. I blushed a little while he inspected my body.  
  
"Perfect..."he murmured. I would never get rid of that word. But that didn't seem so bad when was Seifer saying it. His fingers stroked smoothly my erection, making it twitch and myself utter a frustrated whimper. Seifer chuckled and I blushed furiously. He then spread my legs a little with his hands and gave a tentative lick through the length of my cock. I thrust in the air, desperate. My hands travel to his hair.  
  
He locks my gaze and without previous warning engulfs all my length in his mouth. I moan loudly. It's too much heat around me. I continue moaning while he sucks, his tongue licking my slit at the same time recollecting some drops of precum. I try to thrust, but he holds me in place. My grip on his hair gets stronger and I have to control myself not to pull off the already short hair. Not that is very easy to do that, him making me crazy and all, but I manage.  
  
In the next moment he leaves my cock and travels even lower, past my balls. Raising my legs and spreading them further, his tongue reaches my hidden entrance, making me cry again from utter happiness. He lapped for a few seconds, reaching up to kiss my lips afterwards, while stretching to grab something from the bedside table. During that my deft fingers go to his fly and start opening it. At some point I brush his very hard penis and he growls while knocking everything down on the bedside table, including the bedside light that amazingly but fortunately doesn't crash on the floor. Finally retrieving the bottle he wants, he turns to me and glares.  
  
"Look what you've done!" he scolds me. I chuckle and he follows. "I shall punish you..." he says while opening the hand lotion and coating two fingers. He then starts kissing me again while I manage to push down his pants, past his hips. I had just done this when I felt his fingers probing my entrance. Suddenly he inserted one of them. It didn't hurt, although it was a somewhat strange sensation. A few seconds later, he inserted the other one. It stung a little but it felt damn good when he rotated the both inside of me. I felt myself panting and moaning against his lips.  
  
At that time he withdrew them, with a protest whimper from my part, and grabbed the hand lotion again, kicking his pants and boxers the rest of the way down and coating his huge erection. I blushed when I saw him get ready on me. He smiled reassuringly at me, locking my gaze with his and impaling himself fast. Well, that hurt. I bit my bottom lip hard so as not to cry. However he moaned loudly, subsequently kissing my cheeks, my lips, everywhere he could reach.  
  
A few thrusts later, also I was crying in pure ecstasy, the howls only muffled by Seifer sucking on my bleeding lip. Each stroke was faster and deeper, always touching my soft spot and taking me to the heavens each time. His pumps on my cock, his forceful kisses and his left hand holding my hip didn't help keeping me rational either.  
  
As I felt my own climax reaching me, I saw Seifer panting heavily and his hits going harder until I couldn't control me anymore and came with the blonde's name on my lips. He came inside me soon after, throwing his head backwards also crying my name.  
  
###  
  
A few minutes of recovering later, he disentangled from me and lied on his back, pulling me to him and embracing me. I complied happily but careful to not show my shoulder. I couldn't mess up this wonderful moment.  
  
I lied with my head on his chest relinquishing on the sound of his heartbeat and the strength Seifer gave me. I was save with him. We didn't say anything to each other. His kisses and caresses on my hair and my hold on him were more than enough proof of our deep care for each other. And so we both drifted to sleep. Content on each other arms.  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
I woke up on the middle of the night when I felt weigh lift off me. Squall had moved in his sleep, rolling to the other side. I smiled. The night had been fantastic, even though my stomach ached a little from the effort. It was a damn movement and I wasn't completely healed yet. But, I wasn't complaining either. Squall was a rather hot man and felt so good to have him as a lover. I sincerely hope this will grow into something stable.  
  
I looked at him, sprawled on the bed. His silky hair spilled everywhere, his pail skin, his wonderful natural perfume lingering in the air. Suddenly I noticed something I hadn't seen before on his shoulder. A tattoo. I looked at it but didn't gave it much thinking and leaned on him to get back to sleep. He snuggled against me.  
  
'Wait a minute'. I snapped my eyes opened. I had seen that tattoo before. Though it was a 38 not a 39 number. I'm dreaming now. This thing is really getting on me. The tattoo is probably some animal: a lion maybe. He loves them.  
  
Squall. The perfect human. Well, he is perfect but not that kind of perfect. However the though didn't left my mind and I had to stay sure. When I saw it wasn't I would relax. I lighted the bedside table and looked closely.  
  
'My god!' it couldn't be, but there it was. Identical. Only 39. I looked at Squall and suddenly everything came to me in a mess. The velocity he grabbed Colby from a certain death. God, he was even able to see the numbers when nobody else could. His odd reactions during the conversation about the mission. The stunt with Jalei. His amazing capacities and skills. The velocity of learning and fixing things...  
  
I started backing from the bed, backing from that angel turning into demon. But he was sweet, caring, beautiful... Too much coincidence, but it was possible and there was the proof, clear as crystal. 39.  
  
It couldn't be, no, No, NO! IT CAN'T BE!!! Not him, not the boy I love!!  
  
End of chapter 6  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
A/N1: As promised, another chapty. Don't you just love the cliffhangings, and the sappy before? {bad azure, bad azure}  
  
A/N2: it's my second sort of lemon, so it probably sucks but maybe I'll improve with practice, hum?  
  
A/N3: To my reviewers {because the reviews page isn't quite good, I followed my e-mail notifications so I hope I didn't miss anyone. If I did, hit me}:  
  
faery-of-fiction - I'm glad you didn't find it confusing, cause I tend to complicate things. And yes, Squall will definitely kick more bad guy butts in the future. He has a monster to defeat. About our little surprise, Seifer already discovered, the question is what will he do now? Any suggestions?  
  
Redrum - first I also like Colby I'm really sorry is about the state of the croissant he defeated. Well Squall and Seifer got really close. Very close indeed, didn't they? About the prejudice, well let's see what happens (that means the mood I am when I write that part, he...).  
  
DracownyGirl - thank you. Well Colby has some difficulty with the SSSS so he can't really say it right. And well, Squall likes it and so do we. They're both the cutest things!!!(but don't tell Squall I said that. I like my head where it belongs - above my shoulders).  
  
Lady Yuskreven - sorry about taking so long but I'm back now. Thank you for your compliments. I'm glad it's still interesting.  
  
Squall Morpheus Leonhart - I'll do my best. Thanks for sending me. I will love to see the improvements.  
  
Trysten - it will get bigger I promise. However I don't know if as big as SOEG but I'll do my best to make it better than that story. Thanks for your reviews.  
  
Katya D Keaton - yeah, Ffnet seems to be a little crazy these days. Glad your review at least appeared at my e-mail as well as the other two reviews from devildragon and DracoDormiens that don't show on the reviews page. What can we do? Thanks for your compliments and I'm flattered you're putting it on your favorite list as well as all the other people who did. Thank you.  
  
Devildragon - first of all: ouch!!!! That hurts!! But I forgive you. After all it is a good kind of violence - you are happy with my work, right? - (and I deserved it for not updating for so long!!). And thanks for the score 9/10!!!! I'm gonna work hard to keep that score. "Update" - check!  
  
DracoDormiens - sorry, another cliffhanging on this chapter too. Fortunately it won't last long. I also love Seifer/Squall. They are sooo c- [Squall looks expectantly at Azure]...he...charming. (I really hope he didn't read this chapter.)  
  
Ilana Sara and Tenken - Sorry, sorry and thanks. I really love sci-fi and I'm glad many people share my affection for it. I'm really happy it makes this story interesting. The relationships of the characters really tag along with the storyline, because this genetic stuff really involves many emotional and ethic subjects so I'm working on it as well.  
  
BlackCypress - well he does have a scaled member so ;P ... thanks for your review.  
  
Thank you all for your reviews. Next chapter will come in two weeks. Till then.  
  
Azure 


End file.
